Bleach: The New War
by my evil mind
Summary: The King of Hell has reappeared to the world. He has his sights upon Soul Society. Will Ichigo have the power to stop this new enemy and protect Rukia? looking for a new author to take over of the story. my old computer got hack and lost all info of story
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**

**Author's note: This story is set some time after the defeat of Aizen. Plus I did fix some of my grammar mistakes. And making it more graphic.**

"My lord, you summoned me?" said a man, putting one knee on the cold hard ground and bowing his head. In front of him was a throne that was ten feet off the ground. On the throne was a man sitting in the darkness. The room was lit by a few torches scattered throughout the room. The torch light was bouncing on and off the man on the throne. The man appeared to be young judging from the light that was available.

"Remember the boy I told you to keep an eye on for me?" said the man on the throne.

"Of course, my lord" said the man.

"Tell me, Beelzebub, what has become of the boy?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki has achieved many things for being a 16 year old human, my lord" said Beelzebub.

"Like what?"

"He defeated the 11th squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, the 6th squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, and he defeated former 5th squad Captain Aizen Sousuke. He did all this within one year. He is also in the process of mastering his inner hollow."

"My, my…this boy has been very busy hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has, my lord."

Then, the man sitting on throne got up. The man started to walk down the stairs towards Beelzebub. The man stop a few feet away from Beelzebub.

"I would very much like to meet this boy."

"I shall prepare a gateway, my lord" said Beelzebub, bowing his head once more before leaving.

"Tell Deimos and Jimmu that they are coming also."

"Yes, my lord."

"Man…that was too easy" Ichigo said complaining to Rukia, as he stretch his arms out.

"Idiot! Not every hollow is going to be at your level all the time!" screamed Rukia, giving Ichigo a kick to the shin.

"Jeez…I was only joking" said Ichigo rubbing his shin. Rukia was about to say something to Ichigo when they both froze. As a huge amount of spiritual pressure was pressing down on them.

"I haven't felt anything like this since Aizen" Ichigo said, looking over to Rukia for her response.

"My, my…the _great_ Ichigo Kurosaki is speechless with a quick show of power!" a voice rang out in the distance. Ichigo and Rukia look over to the direction of where the voice came from.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell do you know me?" demanded Ichigo. The man standing in the middle was the one that answered Ichigo.

"I know everything about you boy. As for my name, well, I have many names but I guess you can call me Rajani." the man said, stepping into the light.

The man had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was very pale like he hasn't been out in the sun for ages. He was wearing a black overcoat.

_Rajani…the dark one…_realization had stuck Rukia of who this Rajani was. She quickly turned to face Ichigo and screamed "Ichigo! We have to…"

But she was cut when one of two remaining men grab her arms. The man was huge compared to her size. She could tell by the aura surrounding this man that he was meant for one thing, to kill.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted to go to her but his feet wouldn't move. He look down to see why and there was some kind of black slim covering his feet.

"Let her go, damn it!"

"You may want to look at your hands before you do something stupid." Rajani stated. Ichigo look and saw that same black slim was tying him to the ground.

"All I want to do is to have a simple conversation with you." Rajani calmly said to Ichigo.

"Actually its more of an offer."

"Why would I accept anything from you?"

"Because I can give you something that the King of Soul Society won't give. I can bring back the mother that was taken from you all those years ago. Your sisters will have their mother back that they lost." Rajani said to Ichigo.

"All I want in return is you to join my army. If you do this, I shall also spare your family and friends from the fate that awaits this world."

Ichigo remained silent and still for what seemed forever. He found himself at a crossroads. A part wanted to say no but another part wanted to say yes. A voice shot though his head bringing him back to reality.

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ICHIGO!_"

"Deimos, silence her" Rajani ordered. The man behind Rajani shot black slim onto Rukia's mouth.

"There, now she won't interrupt us again. Do you have an answer for me?"

Ichigo stared into Rajani's eyes and then faced Rajani and said "I will never join you!"

"Fine. But since I'm here, I think I'm going to have a little fun with your friend." Rajani said walking over to Rukia. Rukia's eyes widen with fear as Rajani got closer to her.

"Don't touch her!"

"Your in no position to do anything boy!"

Rajani uses his right hand to raise pillars of earth that attach to Rukia's hands and feet. Rajani walk up to Rukia and started to feel face face. He could feel her cringe at his touch. Sweat began to run down her face.

"That's right, you're a noble. And I see no ring on your finger. So, you must still be pure from the pleasures of the flesh."

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" screamed Ichigo. Rajani turned to Ichigo.

"It seems that I am beating you to something that you have desired. But I love being their first."

Rajani turned his attention back onto Rukia. He uses left hand to slip under her robes. Her robes started to slide off of her. One her breast was exposed to him. Rajani began to rub her breast and then he lick her breast. A muffled scream could be heard coming from Rukia. He began feeling her more private parts. Rukia began to cry, her emotionless shell crack. Rajani let out a little laugh at this. Then, he licks the side of her face. But Rajani stop when he felt two people heading towards their direction.

"Well, it looks like we have to leave. Don't worry my dear, I'm sure we will meet again soon."

In a flash, Rajani and his men disappeared. Ichigo felt his restraints disappeared with them gone. He ran over to Rukia holding her close to him. She grabbed onto his chest and was crying uncontrollably. Chad and Ishida arrived and they were shock to find Rukia crying.

"What happened, Ichigo?" ask Ishida. Ichigo got up from the ground carrying Rukia in his arms.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Right now I want to get Rukia home."

Chad and Ishida both nod their heads at Ichigo. Ichigo, then, flash step back home.

He got Rukia back into her gagai and Ichigo back to his body. He lead Rukia to his room trying to as quiet as possible to not wake his family. Tears were still falling from Rukia's eyes. She was looking down at her feet as they walk together. He opened his room door and lead her to his bed.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight Rukia. I'll sleep on the couch if you need something. "

Then, he was about to leave when he felt her hands grabbing his arm. He looked into Rukia's watery violet eyes and got lost in them.

"Can…can you sleep with me tonight?" she ask. A blush began to form on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Its…just that I don't want to be alone."

"Fine…move over then." he said. She did so. After awhile he felt her cling to his side shaking.

_She must be having a nightmare…_he thought.

"Don't worry…I'm here with you" he whispered to her as he wraps one arm around her. Her shaking soon went to a stop. He smile when she stopped her shaking and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Beelzebub was waiting for his master to return from the real world. Beelzebub did not have a huge build compared to Deimos and Jimmu. He was a slender man with slick blond hair that was comb back. He also had pale skin like his master. He would be mistaken for some one who doesn't fight. But those people would be wrong on all counts. For under the clothes he wears, are the scars of countless battles. He is the type of man that doesn't fear the horrors of battle. He carries his sword wherever he goes for the slight chance a fight would break out. That is why Beelzebub was named second in command by Rajani all those years ago. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the gates to the real world open from the other room. Beelzebub went into the room to greet them.

"My lord, welcome back. I see that you are unharmed." Beelzebub said, bowing his head out of respect.

"Of courses I'm fine, Beelzebub. It would take more than a mere human boy to harm me." Rajani responded, slightly amused that Beelzebub said such thing to him.

"Of course, my lord."

"Is there something on your mind, Beelzebub?" Rajani ask, knowing exactly what was on Beelzebub's mind.

"Can we talk in private, my lord?" Beelzebub asked. Rajani nod his head at the request and waved his hand for the two other men to leave the room. Beelzebub waited till Deimos and Jimmu left the room before he say anything.

"So, it's safe to assume that you saw everything, right?" Rajani ask, with a knowing smile on his face.

"Was it wise to anger the boy like that?"

"Always straight to the point with you isn't it. The boy declined the offer I made him. Besides it's easy to kill some one when they're blinded by rage."

"We can still be able to get him to join us."

"Beelzebub, are you really that naïve? There is nothing we can offer that would get him to join us. Not after what I did to his woman…that is."

Beelzebub was about to say something but decide against it. Rajani could tell that Beelzebub was done talking. So, he begun to walk out of the room.

"Now, come. I have other matters to discuss."

* * *

It was about eight in the morning on a Saturday at Ichigo's home. Ichigo was starting to wake up from his sleep. He felt something was wrapped around his body. Ichigo look down to find that Rukia had some how managed to wrap her arms around him. She held onto him tight like she was going to taken away or something. He was starting to get lost in her sleeping beauty. The tiniest of smiles appeared across his face at the sight of her. His attention was so focus on Rukia that Ichigo didn't hear his door open.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" screamed Isshin at the top of his lungs. Which caused both Ichigo and Rukia jump from their sleeping positions. Both had blushes forming on their faces from Isshin catching them sleeping together. Isshin was running in circles screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears of joy were pouring down his face.

"Masaki! Can you see that your son has finally become man! Soon we will hear the tiny footsteps of grandchildren running around the house!" exclaimed Isshin. Ichigo and Rukia both turn to the brightest shade of red the world has ever seen.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU PREVERT!" screamed Ichigo, giving his father a swift kick in the gut. Which sent Isshin flying out of the room. He, then, turned to Rukia and said "Let's get to Urahana's before my dad comes back."

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Well, it seems that everyone else is here" Rukia said, before entering the small store. Ichigo just nodded in agreement. They walk to one of the back rooms where they usually met.

"Ah, welcome. Please sit down." Urahana calmly told Ichigo and Rukia. When they both sat down at the table, Urahana continued talking.

"I have already told everyone what roughly happened to you two last night." Urahana said, taking a sip of tea that was in front of him.

Ichigo immediately look over to Rukia after what was said to the group. He saw that she was looking down at the table avoiding eye contact. Her hands form fists that were grabbing onto her baby blue sundress she was wearing. Then, he noticed that no one was speaking or looking at their direction. Even Orihime was quiet. He figured that they already knew what happened last night or at the very least the basics.

"Ichigo, what did you sense about the man that attack you last night?" Urahana ask, knocking him out of his train of thought.

"I never felt a power like his before. It felt so dark and evil. It felt worse than Aizen's. "

"Nor has anyone else has for thousands of years."

"Urahana, what are you talking about?" Ishida ask, pushing his glasses up.

"For you to understand, I must start at the very beginning of the Soul Society itself. It all started about twenty-six thousands years ago, just as early humans mastered the power of fire. When the Royal Family still lived in the Soul Society. At that time, the Royal Family only consisted of the King and his younger brother, Ashtad. Before that time in history, Soul Society played no role in the real world. But when the King learned that hallows began attacking humans. The King declared that all Shinigami's must protect humans from hallows that entered into the real world. Ashtad strongly opposed his brother's edict.

Ashtad claimed 'we should protect the people within Soul Society. We don't have the man power to police both worlds.' but Ashtad's pleas fell on deaf ears.

So, he gathered men that sided with his views and placed Beelzebub at the head of his new army. He launched a rebellion against the King for control of Soul Society. It was a bloody war that lasted for years. The war ended when the King met Ashtad in battle. Ashtad lost the war and was sentence to rule over Hell never to return. But Ashtad vowed that one day he will rage a new war against the King. Soon after, Ashtad cast away his old name and called himself Rajani from then on."

The group remained silent after Urahana finish the story. Letting the information sink into their heads. Then, Ishida look up and said "That sounds like some Christian mythology I've heard."

"Yes, over the years many religions turned Rajani into a demon. Since, Rajani became the tempter of man."

"So, how do we stop him?" Ichigo ask.

"To be honest…I don't know. Rajani is still part of the Royal Family. Which gives him powers that Shingami's can only dream of." Urahana answered.

"The only option I see is to wait for Soul Society decision on this matter."

**Meanwhile in Soul Society…**

Shingami's were going about their everyday lives. Suddenly a giant gate appears within a courtyard in Soul Society. The gate was solid steel covered with human bones. When the gate opened, a small girl walk into view. The girl was wearing a black hooded cloak that hid most of her face from everyone. There she stood clearly waiting for some high ranking Shinigami to greet her. When captain flash in front of her. That captain was Ukitake that stood in front of the little girl.

"Are you lost little one?" Ukitake gently ask the girl. But the girl remained silent.

"How did you get here?" he ask with a friendly smile. Still the girl remained silent.

"Do mind showing me your face?"

At this the girl's hands moved to her hood. Her hands were covered with dirt and dry blood. She slowly lifted the hood off of her head. But her face was not one any girl should have. For her eyes were sewn shut with steel wire. Her eyelids were covered with bruises and dried blood. But there some blood and pus oozing where the steel wire entered her flesh. Ukitake was taken back by the horror of the girl's face.

"My master, Lord Rajani, requests an audience with the remaining captains of the Thirteen Court Squads." the girl said with a demon like voice. Ukitake didn't have time to respond when he notice two more people coming from the gate.

"It can't be…"


End file.
